<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff and Cream by Spazzy_Nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215090">Fluff and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzy_Nerd/pseuds/Spazzy_Nerd'>Spazzy_Nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzy_Nerd/pseuds/Spazzy_Nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought the world was acting a bit weird and were trying to figure out what was going on. Much to your dismay, Red finds you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluff and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written Red in my lifetime, so this was new. I've also not written many xreaders... but I tried my best! So I hope you all enjoy. This is a gift for Willow! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for it being so short too, my writing skills are a bit rusty but I tried. I also had no idea where I was going with this. So thank you for reading and please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was silent. You never liked when it was silent. That usually met something was wrong. Whether it be the dull static of the tv, it was never this silent at the brother’s house.<br/>
You stepped from Red’s room, nervously shaking. He never really minded when you left but something felt off. The silence was jarring as you stepped down the stairs and over to the tv. You couldn’t remember if Red was asleep or if he had even been in the room with you. Something strange was going on.<br/>
You sat yourself down on the couch, and snagged the remote from the coffee table. The smell of dirty socks was nowhere to be seen. You almost missed the scent. It made it smell like home. You flicked the TV, nothing happened. You wondered if the tv remotes batteries were dead, but the moment you tried to open the back of the remote, it wouldn’t open. It was like someone had melted the plastic shut, but it didn’t look burned.<br/>
You were practically shaking at this point as you stood up and headed towards the stairs. They were there. You wondered why you thought they wouldn’t be. You placed you hand on the banister and sighed as you climbed the stairs.<br/>
“Hey toots.” Looks like Red was up. He was standing at the top of the stair way.<br/>
You let out a yelp and almost fall backwards, had Red not used his magic to catch your soul. You might have broken your neck if he hadn’t.<br/>
“What’ca doing out of my room, little pet?” Red smirked.<br/>
“T-trying to find the bathroom.” You stutter out.<br/>
“Down stairs?” Red raised a none existent brow.<br/>
“Y-yeah! I couldn’t find the upstairs one.” You blushed brightly.<br/>
“It’s right there.” Red pointed to the bathroom door. “Or were you trying to escape?”<br/>
“No! I’d never do that!” You cried. You loved Red dearly, why would he suddenly begin to doubt you like that?<br/>
“You say that, toots, but you’ve tried to leave in the past.” Red snarled as he stepped down the stairs, still holding you in place.<br/>
“I swear, I’m not trying to go anywhere.” You plead.<br/>
“Then what were you really doing? You don’t think I’d believe your little lie, would ya? Your soul glows slightly brighter when you lie.” Red chuckled.<br/>
“I-I wanted noise.” You admitted. “I tried to turn on the tv but it wouldn’t turn on.”<br/>
“Wouldn’t turn on, eh?” Red stepped down the stairs and over to the couch. He snagged the remote and pressed the on button. The tv flickered to life, playing one of Mettaton’s many shows.<br/>
“I-I swear! The tv wouldn’t turn on!” You paled. Oh, what had you gotten yourself into?<br/>
“You were trying to escape.” Red snarled. “You don’t get it, do you? Out there, all the monsters would kill you!” He yelled.<br/>
“Please… I wasn’t trying to run.” You didn’t want to wake up Edge up. He wouldn’t give you so much mercy.<br/>
“Then what were you doing?” Red approached you, throwing you against the wall.<br/>
“I already told you!” You hissed in pain as your back collided with the wall.<br/>
“The tv turned on fine, toots.” Red frowned.<br/>
“I… I swear... it didn’t for me.” You were about ready to cry. Why did he doubt you so much?<br/>
“You know... I’m tryin’ ta believe you but you’re making it hard.” Red began to step towards you. “They’ll kill you out there, little pet.” You paled.<br/>
“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” You felt as though begging for forgiveness was all you could do.<br/>
“Why should I?” Red’s frown suggested he was upset but you could tell, he was really just concerned.<br/>
“Red, why would I leave you?” You asked.<br/>
“Because, you’re a human. You want ta go back to the surface.” Red crossed his arms.<br/>
“Why would I want to go back to the surface? It’s no better than down here! But on the surface, I don’t have you!” You snapped.<br/>
“What?” Red blushed brightly.<br/>
“You heard me.” You grumble.<br/>
“You don’t want to go to the surface?”<br/>
You were dropped from having your soul grasped by Red.<br/>
“No. I really don’t. I don’t ever want to go back to the surface, you know why? Because I was alone and miserable up there. At least down here, I have you.” You began to approach him after picking yourself up off the floor.<br/>
“Oh.” Red blushed even more.<br/>
“What happened to your socks?” You then ask, noticing the missing pile.<br/>
“I washed em. Chief would have killed me if I didn’t.” Red sighed.<br/>
“It’s a shame.” You blurt.<br/>
“Why’s that?” Red smirked.<br/>
“Cause I apparently like the smell of your dirty socks.” You laughed.<br/>
“Maybe I’ll leave them around more often then.” He chuckled.<br/>
“You think you could get away with that?” You asked.<br/>
“Probably not.” Red looked away. “Now get back to bed. Or I’ll make ya.”<br/>
“Make me then.” You smirked.<br/>
“Fine.” Red picked you up by your soul, his eyes glowing red as he carried you up the stairs and into his room. You were roughly thrown onto the bed, hissing in pain as you smashed down onto the dying springs of the mattress.<br/>
“You’re such a jerk.” You hissed.<br/>
“And you’re a bitch, now shut up and sleep.”<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
“Good night.”<br/>
“Good night, Sans.” You tried to get comfortable, but found that the lack of the familiar skeleton made this bed feel harder than normal. “You going to join me?”<br/>
“Why would I?” Red chuckled.<br/>
“Come on, join me.” You whined.<br/>
“Maybe in a bit. I gotta go check on something.” Red turned to leave the room.<br/>
“You going to cheat on me?” You teased.<br/>
“Maybe.” Red snickered.<br/>
“Maybe?!” You hissed. “Maybe I’ll tie you up and bring you to Grillby’s then!”<br/>
“You think I’d cheat on you toots?” Red turned to face you.<br/>
“Yes, just like you think I’d leave.” You grumbled more.<br/>
“I guess that’s fair.” Red looked away. You stick your tongue out at him. “Careful, I may just bite it off.” You quickly pull your tongue back into your mouth.<br/>
“Hmph!” You roll onto your other side as Red leaves the room.<br/>
“Now stay like a good doggy.” You hear a noise from outside the room, you assumed it was Red locking you in.<br/>
You let out a small sigh as you pulled up the tattered blanket and sniffed it. It smelled more like you than of him. You found this frustrating. You stumbled to your feet and over to Red’s closet. Inside you find one of his many jackets and slip it on.<br/>
“That’s better.” You mumbled softly before staggering back to the bed. You flopped down on top if it, basking in the warmth and plushness of the jacket. Sure, you’d get an earful later, but you didn’t care. You felt more comfortable with his jacket on.<br/>
Before you knew it, your world went dark. </p>
<p>Red sighed as he reentered his room, looking down at you as you snuggled into his jacket. He had been out in the snow, throwing off some monsters who were looking for some little human. He didn’t want to risk losing the one he loved. You seemed over joyed to be in his jacket. Some of him was almost jealous that the jacket got to hold you like that.<br/>
Red sat at the edge of the bed and stared at you for a few minutes before sighing. What had he just gotten himself into? He had a hard time believe that you wouldn’t just run away, but here he was, throwing monsters off your trail anyways.<br/>
“You are trouble, I hope you know that.” Red grumbles fell on deaf ears. He sighed and pressed his teeth to your head. “I love you.” He mumbled softly. You made a soft noise, causing Red to yelp and quickly move away from you. No matter how many times he’d have held you, he still got nervous when it came to waking you up. You needed your sleep after all, from what he understood, humans were more fragile than monsters.<br/>
You meant everything to him, he couldn’t just let you leave. It made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want you to leave. He knew Edge would be mad at him for keeping you so long, but he just wasn’t willing to give you up yet. You didn’t deserve to die, at least not in the brutal ways that they’d kill you.<br/>
With a soft sigh, Red laid himself on the floor. “Sorry toots.” He was about ready to sleep, not that he wanted to anyways but he knew he had to. He had more monsters to deal with in the morning. Undyne was one of them. If he couldn’t throw her off your trail, you were doomed and that just wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t let Undyne have you. He wouldn’t just let you leave him like that.<br/>
Despite his terror of you leaving him, he was determined to keep you safe. Maybe then you wouldn’t leave him You wouldn’t have a reason to. He’d rather you die quickly than painfully. You were his, and no one else could have you. He would make sure that no one else ever would. He’d keep you with him for the rest of eternity, or at least until you both died. Then he hoped he’d find your soul somewhere. He didn’t want to be alone. He just wanted to be with you. That’s all that mattered to him as he drifted off to sleep. All he wanted was to keep you safe. That’s all.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>